1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fiber optic helmet mounted display system. More specifically, the invention relates to such a display system which uses a wide angle eyepiece.
2. Description of Prior Art
Helmet mounted display systems are known in the prior art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,240, Spooner, Feb. 9, 1982, 4,315,241, Spooner, Feb. 9, 1982, 4,340,878, Spooner et al, July 20, 1982, 4,347,507, Spooner, Aug. 31, 1982, 4,347,508, Spooner, Aug. 31, 1982, 4,348,185, Breglia et al, Sept. 7, 1982, 4,348,186, Harvey et al, Sept. 7, 1982, 4,349,815, Spooner, Sept. 14, 1982, 4,439,157, Breglia et al, Mar. 27, 1984, 4,439,755, LaRussa, Mar. 27, 1984. In all of the above systems, except the one described in the '157 patent, an image is projected onto a screen. The requirement for a domed screen provides disadvantages as is well known in the art. In any case, none of the systems of the cited references, or any others known to Applicant, use a wide angle eyepiece as in the present application.